Electronic devices, such as tools, toys, electronics, and appliances, are often supplied with power from wall outlets. When an electrical cord of an electronic device is out of reach of a wall outlet, an extension cord is connected between the power outlet and the electronic device to extend the power from the power outlet to the cord of the electronic device. For example, a male end of the extension cord may be plugged into a female end of the power outlet and a female end of the extension cord may be plugged into a male end of the cord of the electronic device.